


red collar crimes

by misura



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin go undercover as master and (sex) slave. As you do.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	red collar crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



"Master," Anakin said, and it should have been a normal thing to say; he'd called Obi-Wan 'master' hundreds of times before, and it had never meant anything - or rather: it had meant _everything_ , but it hadn't left him feeling as he did now.

Possibly, Anakin speculated, his lack of clothing had something to do with it, but then it wasn't as if anyone in this place could be called 'overdressed'.

Obi-Wan moved as if he wanted to put his hand on Anakin's head (acceptable, since Anakin was kneeling and Obi-Wan was standing) but at the last second, the gesture turned into some sort of awkward patting gesture instead. Next time, Anakin decided, _he'd_ be the one pretending to be the slave owner. Clearly, he'd be much better at it, and also, Obi-Wan tended to look quite nice in chains.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, which should be fine, as it was just the two of them, but also kind of _wasn't_ fine, because someone might walk in, or be monitoring the room, and then their cover would be blown and for what? "Are you quite sure you're all right with this?"

"What's 'this', Master?" Anakin asked, trying to think of what a person in his position would or wouldn't be all right with. "Do you intend to allow other people to use me as you do?" That sounded like someone the person Anakin was pretending to be would mind. "Do you only want to watch, instead of touching me yourself?"

" _Anakin_." Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. He really wasn't very good at this _at all_.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin couldn't kneel much deeper, so he crawled a bit closer instead, trying to decide whether he should kiss Obi-Wan's boots or look up and suggest something a little more fun. "Did I speak out of turn? Please punish me as you see fit. I am yours to do with as you wish."

Obi-Wan made a sound. It wasn't a very authorative sound. Anakin mentally rolled his eyes. They'd get caught again, and end up fighting their way out, and then, after, Obi-Wan would have the gall to claim it'd all been _his_ fault.

"You don't have to - " Obi-Wan started. "I meant - there are other ways. I don't want you to - "

Anakin waited. It seemed polite, if a bit pointless.

"To feel uncomfortable," Obi-Wan finished, sounding entirely too flustered to be the hardened crime lord he was pretending to be.

"Master, I think you are the one feeling uncomfortable," Anakin said.

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan said, sounding not at all convincing. "I'm not the one - what are you _doing_?"

"Making you more comfortable?" Anakin suggested, reaching for better access. Since unlike _some_ people, he did in fact remember who he was supposed to be, he added, "Please, Master," trying to sound properly deferential.

"I don't think - " Obi-Wan started, which wasn't a sentence Anakin could see going anywhere good, so he sped things up a bit instead.

"Then don't think, Master," he said. "I will take care of you. I will take care of everything." _I love you,_ but that definitely wasn't a sentiment a person in his position would express, so Anakin decided to keep that one to himself.

Obi-Wan hesitated. Anakin stilled, looking up at Obi-Wan with what he hoped to be an appropriate expression.

"Very well, then." Obi-Wan swallowed. "Carry on. Though do hurry. I don't want to be late for my meeting."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, trying to sound more obedient than eager. Reminding himself that if their cover _didn't_ get blown they might use it again helped.


End file.
